A Menina do Papá
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Eles sempre me disseram: “Filhos… eles vêm, eles vão… piscas os olhos e já acabou”. Eu nunca os ouvi. Eu nunca os quis ouvir.


**Título: **A Menina do Papá

**Classificação: **G

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**Produção: **Março, 2009

**Sumário:** eles sempre me disseram: "_Filhos… eles vêm, eles vão… piscas os olhos e já acabou_". Eu nunca os ouvi. Eu nunca os quis ouvir.

**Extra: **pós-DH, pós-Epílogo.

**N/A:** só porque eu ainda não morri e ainda escrevo fics de HP (ooooh)! XD Os ventos da inspiração é que costumam puxar-me apenas para um lado! =P

Desculpem se ela saiu meio disparatada. Eu devia começar a escrever apenas quando tenho tempo suficiente para isso, mas os picos de imaginação só surgem quando eu estou atolada em trabalho na universidade! =X

Obrigada à minha beta-reader e _gemela_, Jane Potter Skywalker. Porque um dia ainda vamos dominar o mundo! (agora saí-me bem, não saí? XD)

* * *

**A MENINA DO PAPÁ**

Eles sempre me disseram: "_Filhos… eles vêm, eles vão… quando piscares os olhos, já tudo acabou_".

Eu nunca os ouvi.

Eu nunca os quis ouvir desde que olhei para ti pela primeira vez.

Quando te vi naquele momento, adormecida por entre a mantinha que a avó fizera propositadamente para ti, algo em mim parou subitamente e tudo mudou numa questão de segundos. Foi ali contigo que entendi que o amor à primeira vista ainda era uma realidade que não podia ser disfarçada!

Por isso não o escondi de ninguém. E amei-te ternamente.

Quando dormias, de mãozinha rechonchuda a apertar delicadamente o meu indicador.

Quando abrias os olhos claros, tão grandes e redondos, como que a tentar conhecer o mundo ainda tão estranho para ti.

Quando choravas, com expressões de insatisfação, com o rosto seco de lágrimas, com os gemidos a chamar por atenção.

Quando sorrias, o canto dos lábios torcidos para o nada, para mim, para toda a gente, naqueles tempos em que a mãe dizia que respondias apenas à configuração de um rosto humano e não a uma face conhecida.

Depois começaste a crescer. Com o passar dos meses, não havia mais a fazer para além de deixar que os meus sentimentos por ti crescessem contigo.

Quando comeste a tua primeira papa e a espalhaste por todas as paredes da cozinha, como que a experimentar uma nova e original decoração.

Quando nasceu o teu primeiro dente e choravas sem parar, como se nem toda a paciência do mundo pudesse acalmar os teus tormentos.

Quando disseste a tua primeira palavra e sorriste cheia de orgulho, como se soubesses o que acabavas de fazer.

Quando deste os teus primeiros passos e me abraçaste com toda a força, como se sentisses que eu tivera algum papel no que acabara de acontecer.

O tempo em nada nos poupou. Em breve olhei para ti e receei que te sentisses colocada de parte com a chegada do teu irmão. Mas não havia motivo para receios. Se o meu amor por ti alguma vez mudasse, seria apenas para se tornar mais forte.

Quando voámos juntos pela primeira vez na minha velha _Nimbus 2000_ e tiveste tanto medo que te abraçaste a mim e me tiraste a vista, obrigando a mãe a lançar-nos um Encantamento de Abrandamento para não nos estatelarmos no chão.

Quando escreveste a tua primeira frase sozinha e correste para mim para me entregares o pedaço de guardanapo que ainda hoje guardo, onde posso ler "_Gosto muito de ti, papá" _por entre borrões de tinta e nódoas de chocolate.

Quando fomos juntos com o Hugo ao nosso primeiro jogo de Quidditch e tu te debruçaste das bancadas para gritar ao _keeper_ dos Chudley Cannons que ele era um zarolho cabeludo com duas mãos esquerdas, como um dia me ouviras dizer, e eu só quis um buraco para me enfiar.

Quando te aninhaste no meu colo numa noite fria junto à lareira e me sussurraste ao ouvido que o teu grande sonho era seres uma bruxa importante e influente como a mãe e casar com um papá tão giro, tão fixe e tão engraçado quanto eu.

Ir para Hogwarts afastou-te de mim, da mãe, daqueles que mais te queriam. Nesse momento, eu soube que começavas a tornar-te uma mulherzinha. Nesse momento, os problemas começaram.

Quando me mandaste uma coruja nas primeiras férias da Páscoa para avisar que ias permanecer no colégio durante aquelas duas semanas com os teus amigos em vez de regressar a casa para junto da tua família.

Quando recebi o primeiro pergaminho do Director de Hogwarts com um relatório a pedir as mais sinceras desculpas por ser obrigado a informar-me que estavas a cumprir uma semana de detenção por seres apanhada com os teus amigos a fazer um piquenique nos jardins do castelo às três da madrugada.

Quando tivemos a nossa primeira feia discussão naquele Verão já tão longínquo porque eu não conseguia entender quem era aquela adolescente teimosa, respondona, cheia de segredos e com a mania da independência que entrara em minha casa e tomara o lugar da minha filha meiga e doce que obedecia prontamente à palavra do pai.

Quando folheava o álbum de fotografias do pequeno Albus e reparei que aquele fedelho emproado do Scorpius Malfoy podia não ser tão giro, tão fixe nem tão engraçado quanto eu, mas tu olhavas para ele da mesma maneira que te vira olhar para mim naquela noite fria à lareira, ao me segredares os teus planos de vida.

Mesmo assim, eu juro, Rosie, eu sempre te amei.

E hoje, quando olho para ti, de braço dado com o meu, tão bonita no teu vestido branco, sinto que nenhum outro homem alguma vez te amou ou irá amar mais do que eu.

Mesmo quando caminhamos pela passadeira vermelha em direcção ao altar e te entrego nos braços do Malfoy com um beijo terno no rosto maquilhado e já molhado das lágrimas que não conseguiste segurar pelo menos até ao final da cerimónia.

Mesmo quando ocupo o meu lugar entre a mãe e o Hugo para te ver, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de mim, trocar as alianças douradas e as juras de amor eterno, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe, com o único rapaz que eu secretamente desejava que nunca olhasse sequer para a minha única filha.

Mesmo quando me convidas para abrirmos a pista de dança no final do banquete ao som de uma música que ambos apreciamos e eu sacrifico os meus pés e a minha coluna por apenas mais uns minutos contigo, antes dos anos que infelizmente já pesam sobre mim darem sinal que era hora de te entregar àquele que agora era o homem mais importante da tua vida.

Mesmo quando te vejo surgir, já de partida, avançando com ele contra todos os familiares e amigos que ansiavam por um último beijo de boa sorte e boa viagem para chegares junto a mim, me abraçares com toda a força e ternura do mundo e me sussurrares ao ouvido: _Eu adoro-te, papá!_

Porque isto não é uma despedida. Quem precisa de lágrimas ou abraços sentidos, certo? Um casamento não é o fim, estou preparado para aprender isso. Um casamento é apenas o princípio…

* * *

Eles sempre me disseram: "_Filhos… eles vêm, eles vão…quando piscares os olhos, já tudo acabou_".

Eu nunca os ouvi.

Eu nunca os quis ouvir desde que olhei para ti pela primeira vez.

Porque eles dizem saber, mas a verdade é que eles nada sabem!

No fim, eu serei sempre o seu papá.

E ela será sempre a minha menina.

**FIM**

* * *

**Disclaimers muito importantes (antes que eu seja processada XD): **

«People would say to me: 'Life is short. Kids, they grow up fast, before you know it, it's over.' I never listened_» é a citação que inspirou o início desta fic e foi dita pelo Capitão William Scully no episódio 02x08 One Breath da série _The X-Files_. O argumento é de Glen Morgan e James Wong. _

_Se o abraço sentido e o "_Eu adoro-te, papá_!" num casamento fazem tocar a sirene nas vossas cabeças, aviso já que me baseei no final do filme _A Pequena Sereia_, uma das muitas cenas da Disney que me ficaram na memória e que fazem as lágrimas marcar território na minha cara de cada vez que me lembro delas! XD _

Grata pela atenção! :) Saúde!


End file.
